Oath Kept, Now Eternal Breath
by Pterygio
Summary: Leo died to save the world. Now he's come back to life and gone to rescue the girl he loves from her eternal punishment. But little did he know that Calypso's curse hasn't been lifted. She is still trapped on Ogygia, and Leo stays there with her. [Caleo] Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Up until the first line break, everything is pretty much word for word from the book, except I changed the POV. I do not own that section of the story, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I looked up. Calypso stood over me, her arms crossed, her eyebrows arched.

"You're late," she announced. Her eyes gleamed.

"Sorry, Sunshine," I said. "Traffic was murder."

"You are covered with soot," she noted. "And you managed to ruin the clothes I made for you which were impossible to ruin."

"Well, you know." I shrugged. Somebody had released a hundred pachinko balls in my chest. "I'm all about doing the impossible."

She offered her hand and helped me up. We stood nose to nose as she studied my condition. She smelled like cinnamon. Had she always had that tiny freckle next to her left eye? I really wanted to touch it.

She wrinkled her nose. "You smell—"

"I know. Like I've been dead. Probably because I have been. _Oath to keep with a final breath_ and all, but I'm better now—"

She stopped me with a kiss.

The pachinko slammed around inside me. I felt so happy that I had to make a conscious effort to not burst into flames.

When she finally let me go, her face was covered in soot smudges. She didn't seem to care. She traced her thumb across my cheekbone.

"Leo Valdez," she said.

Nothing else— just my name, as if it were something magical.

"That's me," I said, my voice ragged. "So, um. . . you want to get off this island?"

Calypso stepped back. She raised one hand and the winds swirled. Her invisible servants brought two suitcases and set them at her feet. "What gave you that idea?"

I grinned. "Packed for a long trip, huh?"

"I don't plan on coming back." Calypso glanced over her shoulder, at the path that led to her garden and her cavern home. "Where will you take me, Leo?"

"Somewhere to fix my dragon, first," I decided. "And then. . . wherever you want. How long was I gone, seriously?"

"Time is difficult on Ogygia," Calypso said. "It felt like forever."

I had a stab of doubt. I hoped my friends were okay. I hoped a hundred years hadn't passed while I was flying around dead and Festus searched for Ogygia.

I would have to find out. I needed to let Jason and Piper and the others know I was okay. But right now. . . priorities. Calypso was a priority.

"So once you leave Ogygia," I said, "do you stay immortal or what?"

"I have no idea."  
"And you're okay with that?"

"More than okay."

"Well, then!" I turned toward my dragon. "Buddy, you up for another flight to nowhere in particular?"

Festus blew fire and limped around.

"So we take off with no plan," Calypso said. "No idea where we'll go or what problems await beyond this island. Many questions and no tidy answers?"

I turned up my palms. "That's how I fly, Sunshine. Can I get your bags?"

"Absolutely."

Five minutes later, with Calypso's arms around my waist, I spurred Festus into flight. The bronze dragon spread his wings, and we soared into the unknown.

* * *

We flew for hours. I had no indication that we'd made any distance. All I ever saw below us was endless water.

After several hours into the flight, Calypso had fallen asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I felt her clear breathing on my skin through my tattered shirt. Gods, even her breathing was perfect.

I had no way of actually telling time, but it felt like at least five hours when I noticed the silhouette of an island appear in the distance.

"Calypso," I said in an excited voice. She didn't wake. "Hey, Sunshine," I said a little louder.

This time Calypso's head lifted off my shoulder. "What?" she asked.

I pointed to the island.

As we got closer, the island began to take more shape. It looked familiar, even.

"Oh gods, no," Calypso said in a nervous voice.

"What?" I asked. Then it dawned on me, why the island looked familiar.

In five minutes, Festus landed on the opposite side of Ogygia that we left from.

Calypso and I slipped off of the dragon.

"No, no no," Calypso said in a shaky voice. "NO!"

"Whoah, there, Sunshine," I said in my attempt at a soothing voice, and pulled her into my embrace. She buried her face in my shoulder and began to sob.

"Hey, it's fine," I said.  
"It's _not_ fine!" shouted after pulling out of the hug. "I was supposed to leave! The curse was supposed to be lifted! The gods promised Percy Jackson I'd be released!" She turned and faced the sky. "You promised Percy Jackson I'd be released!"

"Look," I said, while planting my hands gently on her two shoulders, staring straight into her dark, beautiful eyes. "We're not giving up. I'm going to repair Festus, check the guidance system, and we'll try again."

"Leo, we ended up on the exact opposite side of the island that we left from. That's exactly what happened the one time I tried to leave. Once I get to the border of the area around the island, the curse moves me back to the opposite end, facing the island."

"Have some optimism. I am getting you off this island."

She still looked doubtful, but she planted her hands on either side of my face and pulled me into a kiss.

"Alright," she said. "If you think your dragon is the reason we're back here, then fix it and we'll try again."

"Okay, but I died a little while ago, plus we went on a several hour flight, so I'm pretty tired and hungry," I said.

"Well I'm tired as well, so I guess we can stay here a night and make the repairs in the morning."

We walked to the dining table right outside her cave entrance and sat, Calypso directly across from me. She willed her invisible servants to bring us food.

"So," I said after having taken a couple large bites of my meal. "I'm assuming you need to be caught up on everything that's happened."

She swallowed the bit of food she was chewing. "No."

"No?" I said, surprised.

"I'm a sorceress, Leo," she put simply.

"So you already know everything? What with the giants we killed side by side with the gods, Percy and Annabeth's time in Tartarus, how I died?"

"Well, not everything. Magic is tiring, and I'd only really watched you."

"Aww," I said. "And to think you said you weren't in love with me when I left."

"And the closer the event is to the present," she said, ignoring my comment, "the more draining it is to see it. So I suppose it'd be good to hear everything from you."

"And I will tell you, but let's finish eating first, because I'm starving."

After we finished our meals and our plates were whisked away by the invisible servants, I began to recount the events from after I left. I would have started from the very beginning, but I'd already told her all of that the first time I was on the island.

"So you killed Gaea," she said after I'd finished, trying not to show awe in her expression.

"Yep. I'm just that much of a badass. Killed the primordial of the earth herself. And just to note, two of the four lines of the prophecy were about me."  
"I think your head needs a little deflating," she said with a smirk.

"Look, Sunshine. I saved the world. I _died_. I think I have the right to gloat a little."

"Whatever, Flameboy."

"Flameboy? Is that what you're going to call me now?"

"Do you not like that? How about Big Head?"

"How about Hunk Muffin?"

"No."

"Fine. How about we stick with Leo, for now?"

"Well, Leo, we need some sleep."

"I agree."

We stood and I started walking toward the campsite I'd made myself the last time I was here.

"Where do you think you're going?" Calypso said to me.

I turned around. "To sleep."

She walked toward me and grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a quick kiss.

"I don't hate you as much as I used to," she said playfully. "I'm not letting you sleep on the ground anymore."

She started walking toward her cave home and I followed.

"So, you have more than one bed in there or something?" I said awkwardly.

" _No_ , you idiot."

Wait, did she want me to sleep in the same bed as her? After we'd only been together for a few hours?

Wait, _were_ we even officially "together"? I mean, I was one hundred percent in love with her, and she must be in love with me too because the raft showed up last time I was here. And she'd kissed me multiple times. I just thought we'd be casually progressing our relationship, like normal people did.

But nope. Apparently we were jumping straight to sleeping in the same bed. I was fine with this, but still felt awkward about it, beings as I'd never been that intimate with _anyone_ , let alone someone I hadn't even taken on a proper date yet.

We stepped into the cave and it looked the exact same is it did that one time I saw it. Crystals made up the wall. It was separated by white curtains. Against one wall was a large loom and harp, and against the other were shelves stacked with jars of fruit. Hanging from the ceiling were dried herbs that I couldn't name.

On another wall there was a fireplace, currently unlit. On the fourth and final wall was a queen sized bed, adorned with extremely soft looking white blankets and very fluff looking pillows.

Calypso walked straight toward it. She took my hand and kissed me again. It lasted just a few seconds. She pushed me onto the right side of the bed and then lie down on the left.

"Don't get any funny ideas," she said.

"Come on," I said. "Who do you think I am?"

In just a couple of minutes, we'd both fallen asleep.

* * *

I woke up to find Calypso gone. I pulled the blanket off of myself and stood up. Lying on the floor were a new set of clothes, completely identical to the torn ones I was wearing. I changed into them and left the cave.

Calypso was in her garden, digging up soil.

"You don't intend to stay, yet you're still tending to your garden?" I asked her.

"It calms me," she said simply. She dropped a seed into the hole she'd dug and covered, then picked up her watering can and poured water on it.

"Well, I better get started on Festus," I said.

"Do you need any help?"

"Not really. But if you still intend on opening that shop with me, I guess you could watch and learn."

She stood and we began trotting toward the beach. She slipped her hand into mine. Her fingers were warm and her palm was soft, despite having just been viciously attacking dirt with a trowel.

Festus was running around the beach anxiously until he saw me and bolted over. Even in dragon form, Piper's charmspeak still kept him permanently on.

He stopped five feet away from us and stopped, staring expectantly.

I let go of Calypso's hand and walked toward the bronze dragon. I flipped open the panel on his neck and examined the circuitry. A few wires were loose, but the circuits all seemed intact. I reattached the wires and looked at Odysseus's astrolabe.

I thought for a second then pulled a pair of wire cutters from my toolbelt. I cut the wires connecting the astrolabe and then used electrical tape to attach them together. I made a couple of tweaks to adjust his circuitry to the lack of the astrolabe.

I threw the old navigation device to the ground. Calypso picked it up and examined it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's what allowed me to find your island." I hesitated before telling her where I got it. "Odysseus made it and the dwarves I met in Bollona took it from him. The crystal from your cave is what made it work."

"Odysseus?" Calypso said. "He intended to come back for me?"

I frowned. "Don't go getting all touchy for your past crush," I said, a little more scathingly than I intended.

"You're right," she said, throwing the astrolabe aside. "He's long dead, as are my feelings for him." I could tell she meant it.

"Good. I can't do any other repairs to Festus without materials that this island doesn't have, and my toolbelt can't produce. So I guess we're good to go."

Her suitcases were still inside the compartment on his left side, a modification that I designed myself. We hopped up and she put her arms around my waist. Festus flew into the sky and we once again flew into the unknown.

* * *

Apparently it wasn't unknown to Calypso, because when we landed on Ogygia five hours later (still guessing with the time), she slid off and didn't yell at the sky.

"I told you, it's the curse," she said. "It hasn't been lifted."

"There's got to be some other way to get you off the island," I said desperately.

"There isn't," she said sadly.

"What if I built a teleporter?"

"A what?" she said with a confused expression.

I keep forgetting how long she's been away from the world. "It instantly moves you from one place to another."

"Has that been done before?"

"No," I admitted.

"And wouldn't there need to be another device in the area we want to go?"

"Okay, fine. But there has to be _something_."

"Leo—"

"You're a good person! You don't deserve to be trapped on this island anymore."

"Maybe not. But whether I deserve freedom or not, I'm not getting it," she said bitterly.

"But I can't just give up. Every problem has a solution. That's what my mom would always say."

"Not this one." She kissed me. It felt like it lasted an eternity.

When she pulled away, her almond eyes were a mixture between happiness and sadness.

"I'm trapped here," she said.

"So am I," I pointed out.

"No, you can leave. Take Festus and go back to see your friends, your half-siblings."

"No. As long as you're here, I'm not leaving. The last time I left, it was nothing but constant longing to back here with you. I'm not going through that again, and you're never getting heartbroken again."

"Since when did you get so emotional?"

"Since I fell in love with the most amazing girl in the world."

"Now you're just being cheesy."

"Look, Sunshine, I'm trying to be serious and romantic here and you're kind of ruining it."

"Well I guess we have an eternity together now, so plenty of time to be serious and romantic later."

"You have a point."

"But what about your friends? You could at least visit them, let them know you're okay."

"I'm not even sure if the astrolabe will work a second time. I'm not risking losing you. The only way I'm leaving this island is if you're with me."

"Well fine." She opened the compartment containing her two suitcases and set them on the ground. She willed her invisible servants to take them back to her, I guess _our_ , cave home. "We're forever trapped on this island _together_."


	2. Chapter 2

Banter. That's what really succeeds at bringing two people close together. That they can be so comfortable around each other that they can poke fun at one another without offending them. The same is true for Leo and I.

I finally started to warm up to Leo after I realized all of the nice things he was doing for me: fixing my fountain, my tools, my curtains. I know he claims he only did it because it irritates him for things to not work right, but I was sure he wouldn't have done all those things if he actually hated me.

I am baffled that he didn't hate me though. After the way I'd treated him when he unwillingly crashed onto my island. I'm not going to make excuses for the way I acted, but I will explain my reasonings, no matter how stupid.

I was just so peeved with the gods for backing away from the promise to set me free that sending yet _another_ hero to my island tipped me over the edge. I was infuriated with Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, and pretty much all of them but the last time they'd made any contact with me was when Hephaestus showed up right before Percy left. I was unable to take out my frustration on them, so I did so on Leo.

Add to the fact that they'd only ever sent me muscular, fit men whose sheer appearances screamed "hero" to my island, then Leo shows up. This scrawny boy didn't attract me at all at first, unlike the others.

So did that make me a little shallow? Yes, it did. But it didn't stop me from falling in love with him, did it?

I actually started to have physical attractions to him before I even liked him. I don't know, it was just seeing him do hard labor, pounding away constantly at the metal. He'd burned off his clothes multiple times and I realized that he had quite strong arms. And the look of concentration on his face, coupled with soot, made him look handsome. And he was _literally_ hot, so there's that.

When I actually began to _like_ him was when I'd made him the set of non-flammable clothes and delivered them to him personally. He'd quipped that I might actually have begun to like him and I returned the quip. It was friendly banter and made butterflies appear in my stomach.

It was comfortable, something that I never had with any of the other guys. They'd known I liked them which made the idea of us actually being together seem so distant.

But with Leo, every feeling we had was mutual. Our dislike for each other was mutual, or warming up to each other was mutual, and our growing interest in each other was mutual. It just felt so right, and I felt no sadness being with him until the moment he left.

I never dreaded his leaving, like was constant with the others. But it may have been because I thought he might not actually be able to leave, even while we were building the boat together. It was only when the raft showed up that the thought of him abandoning Ogygia became real.

In all honesty, I'd looked forward to leaving Ogygia, but I was perfectly happy staying here as long as Leo was with me.

It was only half an hour after we'd landed on Ogygia the second time. We were sitting on the beach, side by side. My head was leaning against his shoulder and we held hands as we stared out at the horizon.

"Hey, Sunshine," Leo said. "What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You look thoughtful. What are you thinking about?"

"Just— how comfortable I am."

"Hey," he said indignantly. "My shoulder can't be _that_ soft. I know I'm scrawny, but if there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my biceps."

I gave a short chuckle. "You know what I mean. In general. How comfortable my life is at the moment, how easy it is to live it."

"Are you being philosophical?"

I sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Love you too," he said before leaning over and giving me a peck on the lips.

"You know, that's the first time you've said that to me."

"Well you haven't said it to me at all."

I stood up, not letting go of his hand, forcing him to stand up too. I grabbed his other hand so we were face-to-face and we both leaned in at the same time. Our lips met. We stood there for seconds before I let go of both his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist. Without even thinking about it, I let my tongue slip into his mouth.

It felt like it lasted an eternity. Finally, I pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Flameboy," I said.

"Oh come on, you've _got_ to come up with a better name than that."

"What would you rather I call you?"

"I'm putting Hunk Muffin back on the table."

"Valdez—" I warned.

"Alright, fine. What about Sizzle?"

"Sizzle?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Okay. What about Papi?"

"You want me to call you Papi?"

"Yep. And I can call you Mamacita."

"No."

"Fine, let's hear your bright ideas."

"I think you're over thinking it. Why don't I just call you babe?"

"Are you happy with that?"

"Yes."

"Then fine, Sunshine."

"And I want _you_ to stop calling me Sunshine."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it."

"But you're my Sunshine," he said with a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Valdez, _don't_."

Leo began singing. " _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried._ " I pulled my arms from around his neck and pushed him away from me. " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey._ "

"I'm leaving," I said and began walking back to the cave.

Leo chased after me. " _You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

I began to jog, so did he.

He was practically shouting now. " _I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all some day._ "

I entered the cave, Leo right behind me. He backed me into the bed and I sat down, forced to hear out the rest of the song.

"You're a terrible singer," I said with a mischievous smile after he'd finished.

"Let's hear you do better," he said. It wasn't a challenge. I could tell he genuinely wanted me to sing. I obliged, but I didn't sing his song.

I also didn't sing the song that I used to make his device work the last time he was on Ogygia. I sang a happier tune, but still slow and without lyrics.

When I'd finished, Leo had tears in his eyes.

"Aww," I said. "Is my little baby about to cry?"

"Hey," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I said you could call me babe, but I draw the line at baby."

"Sorry, babe."

"Anyway, that was _okay_ ," Leo commented.

I punched his arm.

"Alright, fine," he said. "It was good. But nothing compared to _me_ , of course."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is my sarcasm not good enough for you?" he asked.

"No."

He gave a quick huff. "I, Leo Valdez, am nowhere near as good a singer as Calypso, who has the greatest voice there ever was because she's just that amazing and probably _didn't_ cheat using her sorceress powers." He said in one breath.

I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck and planted my mouth on his. Then I leaned back and we fell onto the mattress together. Maybe ten minutes passed when he finally retracted from the kiss and rolled over to the right side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Sunshine," he said.

"Can you _please_ not call me that?" I said.

"Calypso, you're my sunshine. And from now on, every time you tell me not to call you Sunshine, I'll start singing again."

"Oh gods no."

"Consider yourself warned."

I rolled onto my side, smirking and then fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to see Leo still asleep. I got up and opened one of my suitcases, drawing out a white sleeveless dress. Ever since Leo showed me the practicality of t-shirts and jeans, those were all I wore, but I did miss my old fashion choice. I also grabbed a towel and a bar of soap that I made myself and left the cave.

I traveled along the side of the hill that my cave home was dug into until I found a second cave which was a bathroom, complete with plumbing, courtesy of Hephaestus.

I turned the water in the tub on and then undressed before gingerly stepping in. My invisible servants whisked my old clothes away.

Fifteen minutes later, I was cleaned and dressed and walked back toward the cave. Leo had woken and was fidgeting with some materials until he noticed me.

"Whoa, flashback," he said. When I got close enough, he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Don't you like it?" I asked.

"Sweety, you look perfect in everything."

I blushed at the compliment. "Am I 'Sweety' now?"

"What? Can't a man give his girlfriend multiple nicknames?"

"Boy," I corrected. He glared at me.

He was about to make a retort when his eyes lit up and he spotted something behind me. I turned around to see a column of flame on the horizon, quickly making its way toward us. Finally, it stopped twenty feet away from Leo and I and the flames died away, revealing a burly man.

"Dad?" Leo said.


	3. Chapter 3

The man smiled through his singed beard. He is incredibly deformed and ugly. His shoulders were at different heights so it looked like he was constantly leaning. He had a huge, bulging, misshapen head and his leg was in a creaking steel brace. He had bushy eyebrows and a wild brown beard that'd sometimes spontaneously combust for no reason.

"Hello, son," Hephaestus said. "Calypso, good to see you too again."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," Calypso said coldly.

"Well, I have—" my dad started.

"Why am I still trapped on this island?" Calypso interrupted.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said.

"Well?" Calypso said impatiently.

"The thing is, you're not," Hephaestus said.

"Not what?" I said.

"Leaving Ogygia."

"But you promised—" Calypso started.

"—Percy Jackson that you'd be pardoned, we know," he finished for her.

"So why aren't you keeping your promise?" I said.

"The magic keeping you here was complicated. It took all the gods' powers plus the Fates and Lady Styx to make the island the way it is," Hephaestus said.

"Styx?" I said.

"Yeah. So you see now why we can't let her leave. If we did, she'd become mortal, then Styx will claim her for a fate worse than death."

"But—" Calypso said.

"It is beyond our powers. But in the eyes of the gods, you are pardoned. I'm happy to help you in any way I can."

Calypso was in tears. I hugged her and she buried her face in my shoulder. Hephaestus looked uncomfortable.

Nearly a minute of her sobbing passed when my dad cleared his throat. Calypso let go and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So what can you do?" Calypso asked with a shaky voice. "You said you'd help in any way you can."

"I can supply you with stuff. Anything you need."

"Celestial Bronze," I said. "Things to repair my dragon. And wood, paint, blue prints. Glass—"

"Alright, son," Hephaestus interrupted. "I see where you're going with this. I'll deliver everything you need to that clearing in the forest."

"Need for what?" Calypso said, confused.

I tried to wordlessly tell her, _later_.

"And a computer," I blurted out. "Like the Hephaestus Box 9000 or something."

"Well first of all, my latest model is the Delta Box 90,654,378th edition. Second, I can't do that. That'd give you contact to the outside world and the Fates have forbidden that. But I think you'll appreciate my gift to you."

"Well can you at least tell my friends I'm okay?" I said. "It's the least you could do after I killed Gaea and everything."

"They will be informed. Is that all you ask?"

I looked at Calypso, who nodded. With that, Hephaestus erupted into a column of flames and sped off over the horizon.

I grabbed Calypso's hand and we turned away from the beach.

I gasped. In the forest, a gigantic flame arose. It died away quickly to be replaced by a thin plume of golden smoke.

Calypso released my hand and began to jog toward the smoke. I followed her.

Instead of finding burning trees, we found a shed. It was about five feet by five feet, and eight feet tall. On the roof of it was a round, bronze chimney, the golden smoke billowing out of it.

I opened the door and stepped inside. It was far larger on the inside than it was on the outside.

It was at least thirty feet by thirty feet. The ceiling was ten feet high.

On the wall opposite the door was a forge. Next to it was an anvil. Next to the anvil was a workbench. On the opposite side of the forge was a second workbench.

The rest of the room was filled with shelves. They were attacked with all kinds of different materials. Oddly, there was only one of every item.

I picked up a celestial bronze ingot and a new one immediately appeared in its place.

Different sized wooden planks were stacked in a shelf dug into the right wall. There was a different hole for every size and there were several different wood choices in each slot.

I walked to the workbench on the right and opened one of the drawers. There were stacks of blank blueprints inside. In the other drawer were pencils, pens, markers, and measuring tools. I could have easily gotten all those small things from my belt, but it was still nice to have out all organized there.

"Damn," was all I managed to say.

"It is pretty amazing," Calypso agreed.

I set the ingot I was holding into the forge.

I let it sit for five minutes and took it out with my bare hands then set it on the anvil. Calypso was watching me in fascination.

I pulled a hammer from my belt and set to work.

Thirty minutes later I cooled my creation and handed it to Calypso.

"It's beautiful," she said. It was a perfect moonlace, her favorite flower, made of celestial bronze.

"I can make it functional," I said. "Give it the ability to turn into gardening tool or knife or—"

She stopped me with a kiss. Her arm arms locked around my neck and I could feel the cold metal of the flower against my skull.

She pulled away, but her arms were still around my neck. "Gods, I love you Leo Valdez."

I smiled. "Love you too, Sunshine. Now come here." She let go of me and I grabbed her hand, leading her to the workbench. There was a stool underneath it which I pulled out. I motioned for her to sit.

I then took the stool from the other workbench and set it next to her then sat down.

I opened a drawer and brought a blank blueprint. I set it on the table and took a couple drawing tools from the other drawer.

"What are you doing?" Calypso asked.

" _We_ ," I said, "are designing a house."

"A house?"

"I know you've been away from the world for a while, but surely you know what a house is."

"Of course I know what a house is. I just don't know why you want to build one."

"The cave's great and all, but I think we deserve something nicer."

"Do you think you can build a house?"

"Sunshine, I built a flying trireme. I think I think I can handle a house. Now, what do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Amount of rooms, size, design. Sky's the limit, baby. And sunshine dominates the sky."

"That was the cheesiest thing you've ever said."  
"Get used to it."

"Speaking of cheesy," Calypso said. "We haven't had breakfast yet."

"I can cover that," I said.

"My invisible servants can take care of it."  
"Your invisible servants don't make tacos as amazing as I do."

"Tacos?" said Calypso, confused.

"Mamacita," I said. "You can't possibly be telling me you don't know what tacos are."

"What have I told you about calling me mamacita?"

"Right," I said. "Sorry. But do you seriously not know what tacos are?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, then you are in for a treat!" I set to work with supplies from my toolbelt and in ten minutes I had six tacos made.

"This doesn't really seem like a breakfast kind of food," Calypso said.

"No time's the wrong time for tacos," I said. "Try it."

She took a bite. "Okay, wow," she said before taking another, larger bite.

"Might want to savor it," I said after finishing a bite of one of my tacos. "These things go by fast."

"I'm starving, and this is delicious. I'm not slowing down," she said.

I chuckled. "Just be glad Piper's not here, otherwise I'd have had to make the tofu versions."

"Who's Piper?" Calypso said with an edge to her voice after taking a bite into her second taco.

"I'm pretty sure I told you about her," I said. "She was one of the seven, like a sister to me. Dating Jason."

"Oh," she said. "Right."

"Is jealousy getting in the way of your memory, oh so powerful sorceress?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm _not_ jealous. The tacos are just so good that they're messing with my head."

"Is that flattery I hear?"

"Don't get used to it," Calypso said. "Now shut up and eat your tacos."

I happily obliged.

Soon we'd begun discussing plans for our future house.

I wanted it to be built right next to the new workshop so that we were in the forest and couldn't see the water. Calypso wanted it on the grass close to the beach. We compromised saying that we'd build it half way between the edge of the forest and the shore, and have our bedroom window face the forest.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same thing. I wanted this, she wanted that, somehow we both ended up happy.

"Alright," I said at last. "I think that's enough for one day."

"Really?" Calypso said, disappointed. Evidently she'd been enjoying herself.

"I want to get my mechanical pet fixed now that I have the supplies."

"Okay. Anything I can do to help?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I'll need to do a more thorough examination and see if there's anything you'd be able to handle."

We exited the deceptively large workshop and walked to the far end of the island where Festus was curled up in a ball, almost as if he were sleeping.

I reached into my toolbelt and drew a tin of oil and a bottle of tabasco sauce. I poured the latter into the first and set it on the ground. Festus jerked his head up and bounded toward the tin and began to drink.

Once he finished and calmed down, I opened the panel on his neck and once again examined his circuitry.

"Everything seems to be fine here—" I said. "Oh, no, wait. This chip is burnt." I reached in and removed a five by five inch plastic square. It didn't look like much, but it was a vital component. I was surprised that Festus had even managed to fly me here without it.

"I'll need to construct a completely new chip," I said. "I think you can actually go through and connect loose wires. Organize them, weave them together, what have you. If you look closely at each individual plate you should see an 'L' engraved in one of the corners." I pulled a hammer out of my toolbelt and handed it to her. "Give the letter three rapid smacks with this and the plate should pop right off. Don't bother trying to reapply it after you're done. Most of them need replaced anyways."

"Is that all?" Calypso said.

"Yep. Oh, you'll want to wear heat resistant gloves, too. It's probably too hot to reach in with bare hands." I thought for a couple more seconds. "Oh! You'll need these to connect the wires," I said and tossed her a roll of electrical tape and pair of scissors.

"Got it," she said.

"Good. Should take me maybe two hours to make this chip. Then we can meet up for dinner."

"Sounds good." I leaned over and kissed her then headed back to my new workshop.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's task for me really wasn't that difficult at all. Most of the wires were intact. All I really had to do was remove all of the armor plating.

When Leo came back two hours later, I'd already been done for quite a while. I'd simply decided to organize the plates by size and damage.

"Got the chip done," said Leo. "You finish?"

"Yep," I said. "Those plates," I pointed to a small pile of celestial bronze plates, "are undamaged as far as I can tell."

Festus looked odd without any out his plating on. Apparently he thought stop too as he seemed pretty stood conscious.

"Nice," said Leo. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss then turned to Festus and installed the new chip.

"I also separated the damaged ones," I said. "Those ones," I pointed to the smaller of the remaining two piles, "I think are salvageable. The others aren't, I think."

Leo examined the two piles. He looked at each individual plate, sometimes putting it in a different pile.

"And the wiring is all good?" Leo said.

"There weren't a lot of damaged wires, but there still seems to be a lot of damaged parts in him."

"You did good," he said.

"Thanks."

"It's going to take a lot more than I anticipated to fix him. Maybe a day or two's work at most. Do you want to find something else to do while I do this?"

"Don't think I can handle this?"

"You have no knowledge on this line of work."

"Then teach me."

"Teach you?"

"Yeah. Take me in as your apprentice."

"Okay," he said in an impressed tone. "So where do you want to start? Metalworking or engineering?"

* * *

 **The next two days were some of the most enjoyable days I've had.**

All the stuff Leo started teaching me came a lot easier than I'd expected. I was by no means an expert yet or good enough to do anything on my own, but I was taking in the information rather easily.

Finally, Leo and I stepped back to admire our work.

"He's as good as new," Leo said.

"So is he just going to strut around the island aimlessly?" I asked.

"Pretty much. But we can think of a use for him later."

"Later," I agreed. "Right now, we need to eat."

We walked to the table and sat down. I willed my invisible servants to bring us stew.

After taking a few spoonfuls, I said, "You haven't told me much about your past."

He thought about it for a moment. "Have I told you about Tia Callida?"

I shook my head.

"Tia Callida," he said, "is Hera. She used to be my babysitter."

" _Hera_ was your babysitter?" I said.

"Yep. She wanted to prepare me for the prophecy of seven. She'd have me doing all kinds of dangerous things, like playing with snakes, teaching me how to wield a knife. At one point she stuck me in a fireplace."

"Did she know you're immune to fire?"

"I don't know. But finally, my mom decided that Hera wasn't going to babysit me any more. She just took me with her to her machine shop." He paused for a moment. "Then one day when we were about to go home, she said she forgot her keys and went back inside. The door closed and locked her inside. Then Gaea showed up. I tried to attack her but the flames went through her," he choked up.

I reached across the Yankee table and put my hand on top of his. "Leo," I said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Leo said. "I needed to talk about it. Ever since she died, I've been burying my emotions under humor, hiding from the pain."

He stared straight into my eyes.

"After she died, my horrible Aunt Rosa turned my remaining family against me. I was sent to several foster homes until I ended up at Wilderness Survival School where I met Piper and Jason. From there we went to Camp Half Blood."

"I'm sorry you had such a rough childhood," I said.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Leo brought another spoonful of stew up to his mouth.

"What about you?" Leo asked. "How was life before the island?"

"It feels like it's been so long," I said.

"Are you kidding?" Leo said with a smirk. "It was only three thousand years ago."

I returned his smile. "I honestly don't remember what life was like before Ogygia. I feel like the memories I have belong to someone else."

"Alright, let's try an easier one. How was life alone on the island?"

I thought about it. "Boring," I said finally.

"Boring?"

"Yes. I enjoy gardening, but it was the same repetitive pattern over and over again for three millennia. Wake up, tend to garden, eat, go to sleep. I also had weaving, but you can only have so many clothes. At several points I'd completely unweave several of my dresses just so I could have some differentiation in my schedule."

"Did it actually feel like three thousand years?" Leo asked.

"Time is difficult on Ogygia." Leo rolled his eyes. I couldn't blame him. I said that a lot. "It feels like eternity," I clarified. "All I've know is the island."

"How did you maintain your sanity?" Leo asked.

I laughed. "Good question."

I took the last bite of my stew and my bowl was whisked away. Soon after, so was Leo's.

"So," said Leo. He looked uncomfortable for some reason. "When heroes landed on your island, and you fell in love with them—"

"Leo," I said.

"Did you prefer it? Was it worth the sadness of them leaving just to get out of your endless cycle of boredom for just a little while?"

I pondered. An extremely thoughtful question from Leo Valdez.

"I don't know," I said finally. "Either way was torture. Perhaps the sadness created diversity in my emotions and that helped me maintain my sanity. Perhaps insanity just strictly isn't possible with my curse." I thought for a couple more seconds. "Negative emotions are one in the same," I summed up. "It was neither worth nor not worth it."

"One last question," Leo said. "The story says that you trapped Odysseus on your island for seven years."

"That is _not_ true," I said. I felt my face growing hot. "The person who wrote that book got it completely wrong. His stay barely felt like a couple of days and I didn't force him to stay."

A smile was forming on Leo's face.

"What?" I said.

"You're cute when you're upset," he said.

I rolled my eyes as Leo stifled a yawn.

"I'm tired," he said.

"I am too," I said.

We got up from the table and walked to the cave entrance. I laid down on the bed and then he laid down next to me. I turned on my side so I was facing him. He did the same. I scooted closer and planted my mouth on his. I intended it to be just a quick peck, but pretty soon he'd slipped his tongue into my mouth and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

Then we rolled over so I was on top of him, my knees on either side of his waist.

It might have been minutes, it might have been an hour. But finally, I pulled out of the kiss. Leo's eyes showed disappointment. Whether it was because the make-out session was over or because nothing _further_ happened, I don't know. But I rolled over to my side of the bed and closed my eyes.

"'Night, Sunshine," Leo said.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, really short chapter today, I know. Sorry. I just wanted to get it out today. But we'll be getting Calypso and Leo introduced in Absolute Mortality tomorrow (hopefully), so look out for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find that Calypso was still asleep. I carefully got out of bed and dressed into the new magical clothes Calypso had made me. I looked at her sleeping form for a couple of seconds before heading toward the cave exit. I noticed that the invisible servants were already at work cooking breakfast.

Once I'd exited the cave, I let myself fully combust. I'd learned that this was an effective form of showering. The flames burned away all of the dirt, grime, and germs. And seeing as these clothes Calypso made for me clean themselves, I didn't even need to bother getting undressed.

As I'd let the flames die out, I saw Calypso staring at me from the cave entrance.

"I know," I said to her. "I'm hot."

She smirked then made her way around the hill the cave was in and entered a second one, where the bathroom was.

About an hour later, Calypso and I were back in our new workshop drawing up blueprints.

"So what?" I said. "Forty by forty, and thirteen feet high?"

"Leo, this is just one room," Calypso said.

"But it's our room."

"The entire house is ours."  
"Exactly! We can make everything as big as we want."

"But that's just excessive. There _is_ such a thing as too big."

"Fine. Say, fifteen by fifteen and eight 6feet high?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Three days later, we'd completely finished the blueprints and planning.

I whistled. "It's beautiful," I said.

"It is," Calypso agreed.

"Now. Want to see an actual model?"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll build it in miniature. Scale it to around an inch per foot?"

"So we're making a version 1/12th the size?"

I beamed. "Exactly!"

"Well I think that's a great idea," said Calypso. "But it can wait."

"For what?" I asked. "I'm not really hungry right now."  
"Neither am I," she said before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the workshop.

I hadn't realized how long we'd been inside. The sky was clear and the sun was almost blinding bright.

"Ah!" I said while putting my free hand in front of my eyes. "Sunshine!"

"What?" said Calypso.

"Not _you,_ Sunshine. Sunshine, sunshine. Shine from the sun."

"Oh."

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We deserve a break."

"Okay," I said slowly, still confused.

She led me into the cave. As soon as we stepped in she wrapped both her arms around my neck and planted her mouth on mine. I just stood there in shock for a couple of seconds before returning the kiss and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Maybe ten seconds passed and she pushed me back onto the bed, separating our lips. Then she did something I hadn't expected. She took her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was now propped up on my elbows. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"I'm not waiting for my first time any longer," was all she said.

"Your first time?" I said. "But in _The Odyssey_ —"

"Nothing in that book is true!" she snapped.

"You know, being yelled at is a real turn on," I said sarcastically.

She scowled. "Look, you want this or not?"

"Sure," I said. "But—"

I was interupted by her throwing herself on me. She put her lips back to mine and her knees were now on either side of me.

" _Leo Valdez,_ " I heard a female voice in my head say. It was clearer than my own thoughts. It was unfamiliar to me. It wasn't Gaea, thank the gods.

I pulled away from the kiss. "What was that?" I said.

"What was what?" Calypso looked confused.

"Didn't you hear it?"

" _Leo Valdez,_ " said the voice again.

"Who are you?" I said out loud.

"Leo?" Calypso looked concerned.

" _I am she who binds,_ " said the voice again.

"What does that mean?" I said.

" _Think about what you are about to do_ ," said 'She Who Binds.' " _There will be repercussions_."

"What kind of repercussions?" Calypso was just watching me in fear. Of what, I don't know.

" _I cannot let Calypso leave this island. You, I have no control over. But once the deed is done, you will share her curse. The intimacy you are about to share is binding._ "

"Who are you?" I asked again.

She Who Binds ignored the question. " _You will share both her curse and her gifts from the gods._ "

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled. Calypso backed away from me in fright.

" _This will be your eternal prison as well._ "

"Why can't you let her leave?" Anger was boiling inside of me.

" _I swore it upon myself_." Comprehension dawned on me.

"Styx?" I said. Her laughter filled my head. It slowly faded until I couldn't hear it anymore and I knew she was gone.

"Leo," Calypso said in barely more than a whisper. She'd put her shirt back on and was still looking at me in fear. I'd never seen her look like that.

"I'm not insane," I said. "Lady Styx just spoke to me."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, super short chapter today, I know. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for leaving you off like that. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Next one will hopefully be up Wednesday or Thursday. With bad luck, Friday.**


	6. Chapter 6

I calmed down pretty quickly. I'm not entirely sure why it freaked me out so much. Leo looked so crazed. He was hearing a voice. Normally, that's a bad sign. He could have been going insane, or some evil immortal was trying to corrupt him.

We'd left the cave and set at the table.

But after he ensured me it was just Styx, I was able to regain myself.

"Why was she talking to you?" I asked. "What did she say?"

"She said that—" he paused and blushed a little. "What we were about to do in there would extend your curse to me. I'd be just as trapped as you are."

"Oh," I said. I felt guilty. A single moment of lust almost cost Leo the choice of leaving should he ever want to.

Leo saw the look on my face. "You don't honestly believe I care about that, do you?"

"What?" I said.

"If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving. That's what I said. What difference does it make if I share your curse?"

"Your friends—"

"Aren't as important as you are." I blushed. "I saved the world, Sunshine. I'm free to stay here for eternity all I want."

"But do you want that?"

"Of course I want that! I'm not losing my sunshine."

"Can you stop being so sappy?" I said with a smile. "Its making me uncomfortable."

"I'm never uncomfortable when I'm with you." Leo said with a mischievous grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now if I do recall," said Leo. "We were in the middle of something."

"I do believe we were." I said whilst standing. "Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure about anything," he said whilst also standing. I walked over to him and nearly launched myself into his arms. Our mouths connected. My arms wrapped around his neck. I licked his lips, asking for entrance and he obliged.

Without breaking apart, we began to move toward the cave. We entered and I pushed him on his back onto the bed. I took out my shirt and by the look in his eyes he enjoyed the sight.

I then got on my knees and started on his pants. I may have been out of touch with the world for awhile, but I know this is how sex usually starts out now.

* * *

About an hour later, Leo and I stood and were putting our clothes back on.

"So," said Leo. "Was that worth waiting three thousand years for?"

"Very much so," I said. "I think I'm good for the next three thousand years." I gave a smirk.

"I don't know," said Leo. "Now that you've had a taste of Valdez, I don't think you'll be able to keep your hands off me. I'm too hot to resist."

I rolled my eyes.

"So," he said. "Ready for some after- _amoroso_ food?"

"Definitely."

We sat the table and the invisible servants brought us a tray out enchiladas. I hadn't even ordered them to do that.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he said. Then his facial expression changed. "Oh."

"What?"

" _You will share both her curse and her gifts from the gods,_ " he quoted. "Let me try something." He raised his hand and the tray of enchiladas lifted into the air then was carefully sat back down.

"Interesting," I said.

"You don't have plates, do you?"

"No. I've only ever needed bowls."

He then pulled two paper plates from his tool belt. The invisible servants took them and dished out the enchiladas, then brought us forks.

We are greedily.

"These taste just like my mom's. I guess they read my subconscious and made my favorite food. That's incredible."

"YesI . I made the stew one time, and they started cooking it automatically."

"So what else did the gods give you?"

"Hephaestus gave me the bathroom. Hermes just visits from time to time. Hera gave the invisible servants. And I think that's it."

"Really?" he sounded disappointed.

"Oh, right. Hecate taught me magic."

"So I can do magic now?"

"I doubt it. I already had magic in me. She just taught me how to use it."

"Bummer."

* * *

Once we finished our enchiladas, we walked hand-in-hand to the workshop. We had intended on starting the building of the house model.

But when we got to the workbench, we saw a book on it. It was yellow and had orange lining. The spine was free of words, but the cover read _Magical Crafting And You,_ by Hephaestus.

Leo picked it up and flipped open the cover. Written on the inside in very neat handwriting was a message. I read it over his shoulder.

 _Dear Leo,_

 _I wanted to give a copy of this book to every single one of my children, but it was unanimously agreed upon by the gods that I couldn't. Gods are allowed to give their children a magical item, possibly two, but it has been forbidden to teach a demigod to make them as they'd become too powerful. To be honest, I agree. But now that you've taken the curse of Ogygia upon yourself, a magical weapon in your hands can't possibly be dangerous. So I give you this gift for an eternity of birthdays._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hephaestus_

 _P.S. You may need Calypso's help._

"Huh," Leo said. He skimmed through the pages. "Hey, let me see the flower I made you."

I reached up to my hair where I kept it.

"Oh," I said. "It fell off."

Leo waited. After a couple seconds he rolled his eyes sand raised his hand. An invisible servant brought the metal moonlace to him. I mentally facepalmed myself for not thinking to do that.

He flipped through the book and stopped on a page.

"I have an idea," he said.

* * *

So we got a little sidetracked. By the time we'd finished Leo's idea, we were pretty tired and ready for sleep.

What was Leo's idea? He used his new instruction manual to modify the celestial bronze moonlace to turn it into a super multi tool suited perfectly for me. He'd originally intended to do it anyway, but using magic instead of tiny complicated technology was much faster and easier.

Now, the flower always returns to my hair. And if I need a tool, all I have to do is hold it and will it to turn into it. And when it turns into a watering can, it'll never run out of water. I haven't yet found one it can't turn into, but I've only had it for about five minutes.

Leo wasn't actually able to do the entire thing himself. He had to work the metal and do all of the complicated work, but he needed my sorceress skills to actually make it work. It was a completely different branch of magic than what I'd used before so I had to practice before I could get it down.

All in all, it was a pretty rewarding day. Leo and I went back to the cave and laid down. We rolled onto our sides to face each other and our lips met. I tried to slip my tongue into his mouth but he denied access then pulled away.

"If you want round two you'll have to wait 'till morning," he said.

"Fine," I said. "Can't wait." I rolled over onto my back and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so bad luck it is. And I'm no longer going to give you estimates of when chapters should be up. I'm trying to do a chapter every other day, but for now on just assume you'll get a chapter when you get a chapter. I don't want to set a day into your head and have you be disappointed when it's not out by then. Luckily it was out by the deadline I set for myself, but only just barely because I've got Cinco De Mayo plans right after uploading this.**

 **Anyway, as always, leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm also thinking about creating an "Extended Edition" version of this story that's rated M, so you can go over there to get more detailed with the sex scenes. So let me know if you want that, but of course doing so would put delay on new chapters in the main story.**

 **Oh, and I've put out the first chapter of another story called Sinister. I'd been toying with the idea for a while and just wanted to get the idea out there. Don't worry, it's not going to get in the way of AM or OK,NEB. It'll remain on halt until I've finished one of my current two stories. But head over and let me know what you think of the plot.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Finale)

Did you ever see that movie, Groundhog Day? If not, you've probably at least heard of it. A guy lives the same day over and over again. Apparently according to the director, he lived that same day over for ten thousand years. That's terrifying.

Currently, that's kind of my worst fear. Of course, my life will never be anywhere near Phil Connors's. But everyday I wake up on the same island, with only the same amount of things to do. I'm happy right now, but I'm dreading the day when I'll be sick of the island. Of the day when I'm overwhelmed with regret for taking Calypso's curse upon myself. Of the day when I'm living the same day with the same exact routine over and over again.

So far, that's not happened. I wake up to the most amazing woman on Earth. We have fun. We create new experiences. We somehow find eternal happiness on the island. Why isn't it ending?

I have no idea. But the Fates have some sick sense of humor, so I'm attempting to think about it as little as possible.

"Leo," said Calypso. "When do you think it is? Out there."

"Time is difficult on Ogygia," I said with a playful grin poking at the corners of my mouth.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a tiny chuckle.

"But how long do you _think_ you've been here?"

"I honestly don't care," I said. I was surprised out of the words that just came out of my mouth. Even more surprised that they were true.

"Really?" Calypso said. "What about your friends? For all you know, they could have died centuries ago."

"They might have," I said. "They might be eating breakfast the morning after Gaea's death. It's easier to not think about that."

She was silent. Her head was resting on my shoulder. Our hands were interlaced. We were sitting side-by-side on a wooden bench right outside our in-progress house, which was currently nothing but a foundation.

"What about you?" I said. "What have you left behind?"

"Not much. I always wonder what happened to my mother, Tethys. She's probably faded by now."

"You remember her?"

"A bit." She paused. "She nurtured me while I was a child. But it didn't last long as my father took me away from her. Then the titan war ended and I was locked up here."

"You never saw her again? She didn't visit you, like the gods do sometimes?"

"She was a titan, Leo. The gods wouldn't have let her, had she even wanted to."

"Right." We sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Day after day the house was becoming more and more complete. We'd set the model of the house in plain sight, so we can take frequent glances at it whilst building.

It was actually a lot easier to build the house than we'd originally anticipated. It was hardly different than building the Argo II. Of course, I had the entire Hephaestus cabin to aid me then, but the house was a much smaller project and a lot less complicated.

But there were several obstacles in the way of the completed house. The wood was quite heavy and hard to put in place. We had to build large construction equipment which took an extremely long time, but made the actual building a lot easier and quicker.

I'd estimate the entire time of the house's frame at around a month and a half. Then we added the walls and insulation and the like, which took several more weeks. And finally, probably a little more than a quarter of a year later, the basic house was finished.

We were ready to begin painting it, but I'd had another message from my father. He'd given me a basic instruction manual on electrical wiring as well as a 'Delta Generator M592M.' I have no idea how it works. It's the size of a toaster and covered with places to attach wires.

But with a quick read through of the book, I'd learned what I needed to know to run wires through the walls and install functioning outlets and lights.

The plumbing wasn't done by me, however. I'd woken up one day and the bathrooms were complete with a toilet, sink, and a bathtub/shower. As to where the water came from and where it goes, only Hephaestus knows.

The painting was by far the most prominent issue we had. It was easy enough, but we found that Calypso and I really enjoyed covering each other in paint. However, we somehow managed to neatly paint the house, without any random splotches anywhere.

Our final task was decorating the place. Calypso had better judgment on this part. I learned that she was a pretty good artist. So she drew furniture and then helped me build it and move it into the house.

So maybe half a year later, the house was one hundred percent complete and we were fully moved in.

The first day we'd lied down in our bedroom, Calypso rolled over on top of me and we vigorously made out, followed by probably our best sex ever.

A couple weeks later, Calypso woke up in the middle of the night to vomit. I figured it was just a bad meal. Nope. She vomited a few more times that morning, and did same thing the next day.

"Sunshine," I said. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know," she said. She still looked a little sick.

I reached into my toolbelt and found a small rectangular box. I handed Calypso the pregnancy test. She took it and went into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later. She showed me the plastic stick. Inside the little circle was a cross of blue lines.

I should have been happy. I'd always imagined myself having kids in the future. The thing is, I'm only sixteen. And I will be sixteen for the rest of eternity. So I was pretty worried. Judging by Calypso's expression, she was too.

"How is this going to work?" I said.

"I have no idea," she said. "Assuming it can even develop into a baby, won't it just remain a newborn forever?"

"Unless the curse doesn't apply to it."

"It's not the curse that affects our aging. It's the island itself."

I heard the laughter of a deep voiced woman inside my head.

"Styx?" Calypso said.

"You hear her too?" I said. She nodded.

"What do you want?" Calypso asked.

Styx just kept on laughing.

"What'll happen?" I said.

Her laughter slowly died down. " _Ahh_ ," she finally said. " _The boy has impregnated the titan's daughter_." She laughed again.

"What'll happen to the child?" Calypso said. "Will it even be born?"

" _You ask an intriguing question_ ," said Styx. " _I'm afraid only the Fates can answer you that question_."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

" _I saw an opportunity_ ," said Styx. " _I can get the Fates to answer your inquiries. But I'll need something in return_."

Nervousness built up inside me. "What do we have that you, a goddess, would want?"

I mentally pictured a woman maliciously grinning. " _Your metal pet_ ," Styx said.

My heart sank.

"Festus?" said Calypso.

"Why do you want him?" I asked.

" _You know the 'major' gods?_ " asked Styx.

"Never heard of them," I said.

She ignored my remark. " _Zeus has his master bolt. Poseidon has his trident. Hades has his helm. Athena has her Aegis. What do I have? I have a river. A river that's the blood of a primordial. I have no real symbol of power. I'd like one_."

"What does a metal dragon have to do with you?" Calypso said.

" _Once it's mine_ ," said Styx. " _Everything. I imagine in a few centuries, Festus will be the symbol mortals use to represent promises and oaths_."

"What would you do with him?" I said.

" _Dip him in my river_ ," she said. " _Have him travel the world for me. He'll become my other half._ "

"But—" I started.

" _No more questions. Do we have a deal or not_?"

I can just take out his consciousness and install it in another model. No big deal, right?

" _I want him in his exact condition_ ," said Styx. She'd likely read my mind.

"I can't—"

" _No. Now do we have a deal_?"

Calypso stared at me. She had a sad look on her face. She'd become attached to Festus, as had I. "Leo—" she started to say.

"Yes," I interupted. "I swear upon you that if we get the answers we want you can take Festus in his exact current condition."

" _Very well_ ," Styx said. I felt her leave my mind.

"Leo," said Calypso. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes," I said. "I did."

As if on cue, I saw Festus rise above the forest and begin to fly in circles through the window. I took Calypso's hand and lead her out the front door. I whistled loudly and Festus flew toward us and landed.

I pulled a bottle of Tabasco sauce from my toolbelt and tossed it toward the dragon. He caught the glass bottle in his mouth and chewed it up. A vacuum is heard and then he spits out the broken glass, all shards perfectly clean.

I pet his metal head and he makes a purring sound. Calypso does the same.

"I guess this is goodbye, buddy," I said. He tilted his head sideways. He clicked in his automaton language, telling me he's confused.

I was about to answer when three old ladies stepped out from the forest. They stared at me.

"Calypso," they said in unison. "Leo Valdez."

"Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos," said Calypso with a bow. I followed her lead.

"So you have questions," they said. "What are they?" I knew they already knew what we'd ask.

"Will our child be born?" said Calypso.

"That is a decision to be made," said the Fates.

"By whom?" I said.

"By you, of course."

"So we get to decide whether Calypso stays pregnant forever or if she actually gives birth?" I said.

"Alas, the choice is not that simple," said the Fates. "As it stands, the fertilized egg will remain in its current condition for eternity. But there is something we can do to—" they paused, probably for dramatic effect. "—change things. But it's a risk with results even we cannot foresee."

"What would you do?" Calypso asked.

"Time," they said. "It's difficult. There's only one who can control it, besides Chaos."

The blood drained from my face. "But Kronos is dead," I said.

"Dead?" they said. "No. A deity cannot die. They can fade. They can be damaged beyond repair. But they cannot die. That is nothing but a mortal concept. Kronos was shattered into billions of pieces. But he's still very much alive. His consciousness spread too thin for him to be considered a being anymore. We can absorb some of his power and give it to your child, allowing it to develop into an infant."

"So our baby would be able to age?" said Calypso.

"Yes. How quickly, we cannot know. It's future is blocked from us."

"How is it blocked from you?" I said. "Aren't you equal or above titans? Your mother is Nyx, a primordial."

"You make a good point. Yet you ask a question we do not know the answer to. Now discuss. Let us know your answer."

I looked at Calypso. The Fates stepped away and we debated whether or not we'd take the risk. After maybe a minute or two, we unanimously decided we would.

The Fates walked back to us.

"Yes," Calypso and I said in unison.

One of the three grinned maliciously. "Perfect," the three Fates said at the same time. "This may hurt."

* * *

Nine months later, I awoke to a knocking on our bedroom door. I got up groggily, not fully processing the strangeness of it. I threw on a quick pair of clothes and opened the door. Outside was standing a very handsome and fit blond haired main wearing a full doctor's uniform.

"Apollo?" I said.

"In the flesh," said the god.

I bowed respectfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Your girlfriend's water just broke. I'm here to help deliver the baby."

"What?" I said. "Calypso's going into labor?"

"Yep. She is." He took a step toward me and I stepped aside, allowing him in. He waved his hand and our bedroom turned into an entire hospital room. "Don't worry. I'll change it back later." Calypso woke and started to get up from the hospital bed she was now in, but Apollo hurried over and gently pushed her back down.

"What—" she said. Her clothes had been turned into a hospital gown. She tiredly looked around the room.

"You need to stay in bed," said Apollo. "You're going into labor."

"Apollo?" she said whilst rubbing her eyes. "The baby's coming?"

"Why are you delivering it?" I asked.

"You don't exactly have anyone qualified for the task," he said. "No one more qualified than the god of medicine. And my little sister admires you." He gestured to Calypso while looking at his feet. I got the feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Anyway," he said, avoiding my gaze. "This could take several hours. We'll have a general idea of how long it'll take once she starts having contractions."

* * *

Seven hours passed and Apollo was cleaning the baby, who was a boy, and I held Calypso's hand while she recovered from the pain.

Apollo walked over to us with the baby boy who was no longer crying and Calypso let go of my hand to hold him. Her face was tear stained but she had a grin on her face. I did too.

"So," said Apollo. "Decided on a name for him?"

"No," said Calypso.

"Well you should figure it out before we decide what to do with him."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well he can't remain on Ogygia," said Apollo as if it were obvious. "He needs to go to the real world."

Calypso and I looked at each other.

"Is that why you're really here?" Calypso asked. Her voice was croaky. "To take him away?"

He was silent for a short while. "Yes," he said finally.

"Do we have a say in the matter?" I said.

Apollo shook his head sadly. "You cannot raise a kid here."

"So where will he go?" Calypso asked.

"With whomever you wish."

"How much has the world changed?" I said.

"Fifteen years have passed since Gaea's defeat."

"What?" I exclaimed. "There's no way."

"Time moves differently here. You should have learned that by now."

"But it's barely felt like two years."

"I'm not here to tell you how time moves on this island," Apollo said irritably. "You have a couple of hours to spend with your son, then I'll take him to his new family. Whom would you rather that be?"

I looked at Calypso. "Your friends, Frank and Hazel," she said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, them."

"So you want your child to be raised by Hazel Levesque?" said Apollo.

"And Frank Zhang," I said.

Apollo scratched his head nervously.

"What?" I said. "Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid not." My heart sank. "Frank was killed ten years ago."

Sadness enveloped me. "But the stick. How could it have burned out? It was in the fireproof bag Calypso made."

"Frank was assassinated by one of my— uh— legacy's loyal followers."

It took a moment to realize what he said. "Octavian?"

He nodded his head guiltily. "The girl loyally followed Octavian's orders during the giant war. After Octavian died in the explosion that killed you and Gaea as well, she waited for an opportunity to seek vengeance on the 'traitor' praetor. She stole the bag, opened it and burned the stick, effectively ending Frank's life. I'm so sorry."

I was overcome with both anger and sadness. I couldn't decide which one was more prominent.

"Was she—?" I started.

"She was executed," Apollo said.

"Leo. . ." Calypso said.

"I'll give you two some time," Apollo said and stepped out of the room.

Two hours later, Apollo took baby Frank and said his farewells. Calypso and I cried together for who knows how long.

* * *

Life was pretty different after that. Calypso and I still felt pretty happy together. Of course, we'd always feel sad whenever we thought about the son we never got to raise, but all in all eternity was nice.

Hera had showed up and married Calypso and I, so we were pretty happy about that.

Apollo visited every once in awhile to tell us the current goings on and the status of Frank Junior, who goes by Franky. According to Apollo, Franky is the subject of the next big prophecy. Apollo wouldn't tell us any more on the matter. But we were at least happy to know he's alive and well.

The most Apollo told us is that he became his patron god and is doing whatever the Fates allow him to assist Franky on his quest.

So that's where we are now. A happily married husband and wife worried about our son we'll never get to know.

So no. Nothing like Groundhog day.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go. That's the end of this story. As you can tell, I left it open ended for the possibility of a sequel. I'm not intending on writing that any time soon, and I have little idea as to what the plot is going to be.**

 **So tell me what you thought of the story now that it's over. If you're sad that it's done with, go over to Absolute Mortality where I'll also be doing a bit of Caleo.**

 **And if you want the sequel where the protagonist is Franky Valdez, include that in your review and maybe give me plot ideas as to what the next great prophecy is.**

 **And a little apology: I'm sorry if I led you to believe that this chapter would be massively long with the author's note at the end of chapter 6. I did what I could without dragging the points along too much. All in all, I'm pretty happy with the finale. I hope you are too.  
**

 **Lastly, the end of this story means that Sinister is no longer going to be on halt. Look out for chapter 2 of that. But next up is chapter 13 of Absolute Mortality.**


End file.
